1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footrests and more particularly pertains to a new footrest for supporting a foot of a person and inhibiting slipping of the foot down a wall when the person is shaving a leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footrests is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the footrest being of rigid construction with a friction enhancing coating to inhibit slipping of a foot positioned on the footrest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that cushions a foot positioned in the device while inhibiting slipping of the foot from the device. Additionally, the device includes a receiving ring and a basket to hold items commonly used in shaving.